Frustration and confusion
by haruhifujioka142
Summary: This story is taken in the view of the 9th grader Kanataka. It is about what happens to her and how she deals with it. She finds right away that the guys in her life have changed a lot since she was in Japan for two years, considering they're teenagers.


Frustration and cunfusion

Chapter one

'What the hell was he thinking in sending me this picture!!!' I thought to myself as I looked through my e-mail. 'Why would he give me a picture of himself half naked and playing a guitar?!?!?!?!' I admit it really wasn't that bad, at least he still had his pants on!

"Kanataka?" asked my best friend Kyuchiko bringing me out of my thoughts "Are you okay?" Kyuchiko and I were instant messaging each other and had a video call going on.

"Ya, I'm fine." She knew that that was a lie still thinking of what I should say to him.

"Ya right. What are you reading?" she asked me

"I will send it to you via e-mail." I put it into the document and sent it to her.

"Wow that is a truly strange picture…." She replied.

"He is trying to IM me, should I accept?"

"Heck ya who are you?"

"I will relay it all to you." I told my bestest friend in the whole wide world.

"I'm sorry for what happened. You said that we can be friends. I love you. Always will. :( ...... what is your number I want to call you and talk to you? I really want to talk to you" Keninochisama asked me. We were on video call. All of this conversation was wired so that after it was sent to either person that it would all relay back to Kyuchiko! We are so smart!

"I know that I said that we can still be friends. Do you have a cell phone?" I replied

"No… I wish! Why?"

"Because I got my cellphone fixed today and I was wondering if I could text you…"

"What is your number? I'll call you. (If you aren't busy)"

"I can't remember, I will tell you when I fix my cell phone today."

"Okay......... I love you. I'm glad your better and jtlyk I still like you a lot" he said lovingly to me.

"I assumed that that would happen, but seeing as what you did... you have to understand my position!"

"I understand...... but the thing was I didn't know that we were going out. I say I love you to good friends. I meant it to you but I didn't want you to know. But I guess u misunderstood too. I'm sorry but I had no idea. jtlyk I did want to go out with u and still do. But I didn't know.... :( honest!"

"I think I understand. But I thought that because we were going to the dance that we were going to go out... I doesn't really make since to me to go out with one girl and then go to the dance with another... It just doesn't make too much since to me. I believe you but I have to say no." I replied

"I have taken just friends to dances. I have done that a lot. But I guess I didn't consider that you like me or liked me" he said sadly

"NO! I still like you! I am just kind of confused on how going out with a girl and then going to the dance with another girl works! I mean if I were someone's girl friend I would want them to take me to the dance! Not some other girl!!!!"

"I understand" he replied, he looked sad.

"I am sorry," I said seeing the look on his face, those puppy dog eyes always get me! "I love you." His face automatically brightened!

"I love you to Kanataka!!!!" he was smiling; he got down onto the floor and asked "would you like to go to the dance with me?

"I would love to!" and with that he sent me a kiss through the computer! "I have got to go; I have some chores that I haven't gotten done yet today…."

"I will see you latter my love." He said as I sent him a hug and kiss through the computer to him. I got off with him only to have Kyuchiko video call me.

"Wow Kanataka! You are going to the dance with him!!!!"

"Oh shush!" I said "anyways I have to go and do my chores"

"Latter looser!!!"

"Latter sister." We aren't really sisters, we are best friends. But it feels like we are sisters…

CHAPTER 2

I woke up the next morning to find that it was 2009, I was in my bed wishing that I had done something so that I could be with all of my friends at midnight. But no, I had wake up in the morning with my mother so that I could go watch my little sister skate because I can't skate. I love to figure skate!!! I can't this week because I fell on one of my jumps 3 days before this and got a pretty serious concussion. I couldn't remember things for a good half an hour! Anyways, my mother woke me up and then left my room. I then reached out for my cell phone and looked at who txted the night before when I was in bed.

'Hmmm, Kyuchiko, Keninochisama,


End file.
